


寂寞雪融夜

by ArcticHotel



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticHotel/pseuds/ArcticHotel
Summary: 发生在一个落雪的夜晚，关于两个失去所爱的年轻人相互抚慰的故事。





	寂寞雪融夜

**Author's Note:**

> 建立在杨/亚及双击坠基础上的波/亚。  
> 本文创作于10/28/2018。

宇宙历801年3月末，杨威利已死了近一年。今年的春天来得实在太迟，雪一直没有要化的迹象。伊谢尔伦的四季是人工模拟、电子设定，自从十三舰队（也就是昔日所称的“杨舰队”）驻留此处，我们把系统参数改成范围随机数，以为能替单调的日子添一点变数作乐趣。变数是有了，但也未免他妈的大了一点。而我们依然打仗、开会、喝酒、睡觉，依然无视着不知横在何处的死亡，日子过得和原来一模一样。

新年宴会上，卡介伦告诉我，杨威利死的时候，亚典波罗没有哭。不知道那家伙究竟有多坚强的自制力和意志力才做到的不掉一滴泪，卡介伦说，那时要不是亚典波罗迅速冷静下来，恐怕共和政府的未来还会更坎坷一点。 他没有哭的原因，我也想不到。不把痛苦当痛苦似乎是太冷漠了一点。曾经我也做过那样的事——在高尼夫死的时候。但他一定和我不同。我曾拥有过一些东西，而这是他不可能也无法拥有的。我很清楚。

新年的头天我去看了高尼夫。我把他最喜欢的酒浇在碑前，淋了同一双手刚插上去的鲜花一个透心凉。我以前一直相信生者比死者更有力量，活着的人可以恣意说死人的坏话，可以毫无顾忌地对死者做想做的事，而死者只有接受冰冷、黑暗和无止境的凝固这一条路。然而高尼夫死后，我才意识到我错了。他根本没有失去力量，他一直在我大脑的角落里冷冷地看着我，我时常听得到他的讥笑声回荡在时时刻刻角角落落。他像个梦魇般纠缠着我不放，而我对此毫无办法。高尼夫，你这个混蛋。我无数次这样咒骂他，一如往常，可我再也无法如往常那样揪住他的衣领揍他一顿——我知道我已经永远失去了他。他和生前一模一样的笑声及言语依然在我灵魂的某个地方烙印着，折磨着我的肉体和思维，不断用新鲜的、被烫到翻卷出的新鲜肉色取代旧的暗淡的标记。我清楚地明白自己大错特错：他可以毫无顾忌地惩罚我，我却无法改变任何事情。死亡才是决定一切的锤音，生者在它面前毫无力量。酒滴滴答答落在我的脚上，花的杆子又直立起来。 

晚上我在酒吧喝酒。吧台那边露着我许久没在这里看见过的铁灰色乱毛，它的主人正把一杯威士忌灌下肚。亚典波罗酒量很烂，也不常正经喝酒（我猜想他在思考海尼森人质的那件事，但我懒得过问），只消两瓶鸡尾酒他就经常开始打转；之前一次被我们灌了半瓶伏特加，他竟然趴在桌子上直接睡着了。这也是我不喜欢带他喝酒的原因。自从被吐槽过“年轻军官的酒会三十岁者以上谢绝参与”后，他再也没和我一起喝过酒。今天他无意中却又坐在了这里——也搞不好是故意的，喝着平时不喝的酒。我装作没看见，自顾自喝，眼角瞄到他的手边放着两个空酒杯，又伸手接过第三杯，脸涨得通红。双眼望着虚空，我想他已经醉了。真像个傻瓜，我在心里嘲笑道，却深知他有着一种甚至能勉强和我比肩的倔强，支撑着他不倒下去。

两三分钟后，亚典波罗的头已经一晃一晃，像困极的兽。杯子从他的手中滑落，臂弯盘成圆圈住他恰好垂下去的脑袋，杯里残余的威士忌溅了他一肩。我心里暗暗地嘲笑他，想着明天再见面的时候应该说些什么让他红着脸来愤愤地反驳——亚典波罗喝醉酒一时半会儿是弄不醒的，天知道是哪个倒霉蛋要负起把他从即将打烊的酒吧拖回宿舍的差事。

结账时我经过他身边：半张脸埋在手臂里睡得正熟，微光的灯光熏得他的铁灰头发色泽极显陈旧。他像极了一只猫，一直流离的、漫无目的的猫、此刻正倦怠至极的猫。我觉得好玩，伸手揉了揉他的乱发。这时我听见他含含糊糊说了几个字，我一下子遭了一个雷般清醒过来：那内容正是我不敢设想的。

“不要闹，学长……”

我清晰地听见他这么说。

这真是一个不美好的夜晚。没有女人，甚至还没有多少酒精，却只有一个趴在我背上的醉汉，亚典波罗。（没错，我成了那个倒霉蛋。）这家伙半睡半醒，手臂环住我的肩，倒像要摔下去一样摇摇晃晃，我可不会抱你，掉雪里就给我自认倒霉吧。我深一脚浅一脚地走向宿舍。亚典波罗这混蛋沾了我一身酒臭味。我打定主意要用他的浴室冲个免费澡，把这股晦气赶走。

但是那声“学长”（我们都知道他只管杨叫做“学长”），如果我没听走耳，那声呼唤里确实带着些许撒娇的意味；坦白说，那是一种毫无做作的声音，既无黏腻也不深情，然而谁都能听出端倪。去他妈的，尽管不是自愿的，我确实不小心看见了一些早该沉进沼泽地然后被忘得干干净净的东西。它在生根发芽，长在雪地里，像白色死尸般布满这块地。我站在浴室里狠狠把一次性毛巾甩在墙上，又盯着它滑下来。

这么说来我又错了，大错特错，错得离谱。他确实得到了那东西。我不知道躺在外面床上的王八蛋是何时怎样得到了这禁忌的果实（是学生时代开始的所谓恋情吗？），命运的女神和多少人过不去才把它交给，或者至少曾经交给了他。我洗完澡走出门，被我咒骂的那家伙坐在床沿，因酒精而上脸的血还没有褪下，看起来却已经有几分清醒了。他站起身走进浴室。赶快洗洗吧，你这家伙，身上味道可够他妈重。愤愤说完这些话的我本大可以离去了，却不知为何没有走的欲望，甚至一屁股坐在他床上——别问我为什么，我也不明白当时自己是怎么鬼上了身。一个念头在我脑中闪过，而且它不幸地被我抓住。

浴室里传来哗哗的水声。我走到门外走廊上，在自动售货机里买了一包安全套，撕开包装纸，把纸盒子大卸八块扔进垃圾桶。我的心情意外地平静。

操，我坐在床上对着浴室轻声骂了一句。

我没醉——至少我希望我没醉。

他从浴室里走出来，脸还红着，酒味淡了不少，我猜那东西渗进了他的脑子里去。他盯着我看，于是我也用力回瞪着他，想要把他的心肝脾脏狠狠揉碎。他走向我（或者说，他自己的床），我下了决心，闭眼用力把他按在床上。我听见他慌乱的呼吸声，也许是我的错觉，那中间像夹杂着一丝叹息和宽慰。我咬住他的嘴唇，给他一个粗暴的称不上亲吻的亲吻，同时胡乱解开他的衬衫扣子和围在腰上的白浴巾。我睁开眼睛，看见他舔去被我咬出的血，那一瞬间他的嘴唇红得竟显得有几分妖冶。他的眼睛里倒映着我，情绪笼成雾气，看不太清楚。然后，他伸手环住了我的背。 

人类的体温能让我冷静下来。在怀中人身上传来的温度里，我想起高尼夫死的时候。我一滴眼泪也没掉，比平时更全神贯注于战斗，击落了一倍多于平时的敌机，猛到差点儿一股气冲进舰队中央跟着高尼夫去。我那时为何不感到悲伤？我不太明白。痛苦噬咬了我的心脏，但哀伤那种凄凉的雨分毫未出现在我胸中的那块荒野里。大概正因为高尼夫这个混蛋曾经算是我的恋人，我才没有哭，如同死地上横空冒出的草枯死烧尽后，一切便回归了原来的样子。

此刻亚典波罗正紧紧抱着我，就好像我对他来说是一根稻草：或许是救了溺水者命的那一根，也或许是压死了骆驼的那根。至于究竟是那一种，我怎么知道。

杨威利也和高尼夫一样是个混蛋，他们带走了太多生不带来死不带去的好东西，唯独没有把枯草的尸体连根拔干净。他们不下雨滋润荒野，却引来洪水，把干枯的死地变成了沼泽地。

铁灰色的头发扎在我的脖子里（事实上，比想象的柔软得多），他那么像一支无力的苇草，又像一株顽固的仙人掌。我想起几十分钟他喃喃的“让我在上面”，不觉笑出声来。 

我看见过杨刚死时杨夫人的样子：没有落泪，但是苍白、憔悴、浸泡在深深的悲哀之中——任何一个形容未亡人的词语都可以用来描述她的面容，也让人一看就明白她早已悲伤过度而死去了流泪的力量。可怜的人。然而我和亚典波罗，我们两个的不落泪毫不可怜，我们甚至可憎，是失去了恋人也不会悲痛欲绝的罪人。比如我，最初的惊愕之后我甚至想笑，我知道高尼夫真正自由了，再也没有什么东西能够束缚他了。他失去了一切，同时也拥有了一切。这家伙现在大概正翻着填字游戏书面无表情而满足地思考呢。死者把包袱甩给生者，不让活人安生；但我们依旧活着，承受着无力和痛苦的重压活着，痛不欲生地活着，并且要活下去。我把他抱得更紧，在他的耳边胡乱说着类似的话，他似乎回答或反驳了什么，但我听不清。我只觉得我抱着的这个人离我很远，远到我要抬头让视线抛物线般落到天空的另一边才能看见他；然而又好近，近到仔细观察才发现这天空存在于我的心里。于是我紧紧地抱住他。他们死了。但我们必须活下去。我一遍又一遍地说。忘记或者铭刻都由你自己决定，但要努力让你活下去是死去的他们决定好的，不知是否该活着的时候就这样想吧。最后我说，把你的大脑洗干净一点，他已经死了，永远死了。我不管你们发生过什么，现在他已经死了，你必须跨过他的尸体，吞食他的血肉才能向前走*，难道你还不明白？

这些话，在梦里，高尼夫差不多都对我说过。我就知道你他妈的根本没死。我说。他在我心里蔽起了一片永恒的影，永远在这里活着。黑暗让我痛苦，然而从黑暗中汲取到的力量让我能够活下去。伊万·高尼夫。我确实已经失去了他。

我更加粗暴地进入亚典波罗；他疼得叫出了声，滚出一滴生理性的眼泪。看呐，眼泪。这东西多么脆弱而无意义，它根本承载不动一个人真正的感情。爱情不需要眼泪。然而不落泪也有种种情况，我究竟是哪种——我们究竟是哪种？现在我无暇思考。但我确信，我们是一样的人。他大概曾经拥有过和我一样的东西，那也是我曾经持有的事物。我轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，感到一种寂寞充斥在我们中间，填满了这个房间。我感到不寒而栗，将他抱得更紧。寂寞。孤独。那一刻我们交换了彼此的孤独*，他变成一种令人安心的温度，足以驱散我们前途的冰霜，让我们各自安然走上各自的路。一瞬间也罢，仅仅那一刻也好，我们的怀中只有彼此。我即将高潮，我知道他也一样。我轻轻咬住他的耳垂，感受到他身体传来的微弱的颤动。

窗外传来檐上滴水的声音。我知道雪在融化了。

end. 

*标题的灵感来源是化用斯多尔·斯特金的短篇《寂寞漂流碟》

*一处化用有岛武郎《与幼小者》

*二处化用帕蒂·史密斯《只是孩子》


End file.
